Harry Potter 7 alternative
by belmistro
Summary: Harry and Ron start a new adventure and some startling news comes to light.


As Harry slowly rose from his bed in the burrow, a terrible headache began in the back of his head. Squinting and rubbing his eyes he searched for his glasses, feeling his way across the bedside the table with erratic movements. His world instantly was brought back into focus, although his mind was not quite ready to absorb all of the information his eyes were currently providing him.

He did not remember much after the start of the party but he did seem to recall that Bill and Fleur's wedding had been a truly joyous event, even amongst all the horrors they had experienced recently.

'You up Ron?' he asked vaguely to the slightly stirring figure across the room.

'What a night!' Ron said with a grin slowly appearing on his face.

Ron had finally gotten his wish and had tried firewhisky, he actually decided to try all of the six or so bottles they weasley's had bought for the wedding. Harry, who had only been slightly more sensible, had ended up carrying Ron up the stairs amid fits of helpless glee.

'I think u drank enough to sink a ship Ron, I hope your head fells as bad as mine, I think my head is about to explode.

'Mine is too,' Ron replied somewhat tired 'remind me not to try firewhiskey again'

They managed to pull themselves out of bed and made their way downstairs to the delicious smells of breakfast. They heard the voices of the girls already at the table

'Oh here come the boys now,' Mrs weasley noted whilst dishing up a large plate of bacon. 'How are we feelings this morning boys?'

'Mum please, not so loud,' Ron said, cradling his head in his hands.

'I think Ron is feeling slightly delicate this morning,' Ginny said, sneering into her cereal.

'The night didn't go _all _that badly I thought.'

Harry wasn't sure but he seemed to catch Hermione give Ron a sly knowing look, a look which Ron blushed and avoided. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked away, smiling at Ginny. Ginny's face was slightly amused but more curious, searching Hermione's eyes for certain answers.

Hermione had been fairly sensible and had stayed away from the firewhiskey, although she was quite happy for Ron to get extremely drunk. Harry just about remembered Hermione watching him carry him up the stairs with an apprehensive look, and appeared to be rather happy.

They finished breakfast and Harry and Ron returned to their room, this time accompanied by Ginny and Hermione. Harry's recent split with Ginny had been nothing to do with their feelings, and they still had very strong feelings about each other. This made them being close rather awkward, with all their emotions remaining unsaid.

Hermione and Ginny reminded the boys of the events of the night before, taking time to savour the looks of shame and embarrassment on their faces as the pair's memories of certain happenings came flooding back.

'Tell me we didn't really sing Hermione,' Ron pleaded blushing profusely and laughing in spite of himself

'Oh it was just wonderful Ron, we all enjoyed your rendition of the Hogwarts song _so_ much!

At this point Ron collapsed back into bed and covered his head with his pillow. The girls announced it was probably time to change out of their pyjamas and went to wash.

As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot Ron returned from the land of bed and spoke to Harry, 'You didn't wake up at all during the night Harry did you?'

'I'm not sure to be honest, actually,' he said a realisation returning to him 'yes someone came and took my glasses off for me, but I was so tired I went straight off. Why do you ask?'

'No reason.' Ron replied evasively.

Harry however had his suspicions, he has suspecting Hermione and Ron had been having 'liaisons' as he and Ginny had liked to call it. He decided that it was probably time to ask Ron about it, best friends should never really have secrets anyway.

'Ron I know this is none of my business and I'm probably out of order here but we all know about you and Hermione, Why don't you just admit it?'

'You … you do?'

'Have done for some time' he then added carefully 'listen, I know this is none of my business, but what did happen last night? After the party I mean.'

Hermione and I well… do I have to say it Harry?

Where? Harry said probably a bit too loudly, this news had startled him

Ron looked guiltily at the bed and then blushed.

'I was in the room?!' Harry asked incredulously, making a gruesome face.

Ron simply hung his head, blushing and giggling.

As this news sunk in Harry realised that although he suspected Ron and Hermione were sneaking around he had no idea they were this close.

'She was the one who took my glasses off wasn't she?'

'Yeah, she came in and then I suddenly felt her slip into bed…'

'Hermione hasn't confronted me about it so I think its best if I don't know, at least for the moment'

After a week or more of celebration continuing at the weasley's they packed their things and left for London.

'I need to stock up my money bag anyway' Harry told them as he threw some floo powder into the main fireplace and stepped forward.

'Second time lucky' he muttered under his breath and then said clearly 'diagon ally'

He came out in the familiar shop of flourish and blotts which was slightly more empty than usual, either due to the fact that Hogwarts had not sent out their letters for the New Year, or due to the entire wizarding nation being scared of the death eaters.

He felt two rushes of air in quick succession as Ron and Hermione landed one after each other in sitting positions, covered in ash and grinning. Harry looked down at his own clothes and quickly brushed them off.

'Gringotts first, come on.'

He led them out of the shop and to the disjointed front of the large marble building that housed the fortunes of the wizarding world.

They reached Harry's vault and Harry went in and filled his money bag with various quantities of Knuts, sickles, and galleons, trying to ignore the astonished and embarrassed looks on the faces of his friends.

Hermione had to change some muggle money from her parents on the way out and then they went to go stock up on some items for the headquarters of the order.


End file.
